The Lele
by GASPLudwig
Summary: 'The five of them looked onto us in awe and curiosity. To them, we were just three, strange, naked women standing outside their home. But we were so much more.' Paul, Embry, and Seth imprint story. Embry/OC, Seth/OC, Paul/OC.


Catherine and Margret walked silently along the waters edge, their bare bodies moving elegantly as they danced slightly to unheard music. Catherine's long, black hair traveled down to the back of her knees, covering her naked body with it's curly vale.

Margret on the other hand, had her straight, red hair, covering her body down to her mid thigh, the glossy strands covering her breast and small scar that rested just above her belly button.

They turned back to look at me, almost in sync. Their seventeen year old bodies twisting oddly.

"Come sister." Catherine called in her childish, bell like voice. I smiled at her, wiping some of my waist length, blond, slightly curly hair away from my face.

"Yes, come Elizabeth. We're getting close. I can smell them." Margret informed us. Her voice chiming, yet still a little more mature then the rest of us. She trailed her fingers lazily over the lakes surface as we walked past.

"What will they think of us?" I asked Margret, hoping for a straight answer this time.

"I'm not sure honestly." She admitted.

"But do you think they'll help us?" I pressed.

"They'll have a lot of questions for us. Our ways are different from theirs." Catherine cut in, turning her bright green eyes on me.

"I've noticed. I've never seen so many humans in one place before." I commented, dancing up in between the two of them.

Margret sighed heavily. "If we're going to be seeking their help, we'll need to learn their ways. Their…life style. We need to gain their trust if we ever want them to help us."

"I suppose you're right." Catherine commented, seemingly deep in thought. "I just hope they decide to help us. Lucifer knows we need it." She muttered to herself.

"These creatures are different then the others we've sought help from." Margret assured, her black eyes sparkling with hope.

"That's what you said about the last two groups we've sought out." I reminded, sticking my hand into the lake water one last time before we made a sharp turn to the right where the forest began to open up.

"Are you sure you have enough water?" Margret asked. She acted more like our mother then our sister. Then again, someone had to be in charge.

"I've stored up enough for the three of us." I giggled, earning small smiles from the two of them.

"There it is." Margret whispered, pulling away a large tree branch with her pale hand to reveal the small, red brick house. A soft yellow glow illuminated from the house, making our pale, naked bodies look almost a tanned color. I glanced to Catherine, my sapphire blue eyes alit with nervousness.

"It will be alright Lizzy. Just like the others." She reassured, placing one of her soft hands on my shoulder. "Right?" She questioned Margret, looking a little scared herself.

Margret just nodded, sending her glossy hair swaying lightly.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Catherine whispered, none of us making a move closer to the house.

"You mean, you don't think they'll help us?" I assumed.

"No. I mean, it just has this…strange vibe to it." Catherine mumbled, raising her hand towards the house and feeling the strong vibe that radiated off of the place.

"Everyone has there defenses up, yes?" Margret checked. We both nodded. "Right, well then. We-we better approach them now." Yet no one made a move.

"Maybe we should just skip this one." I whispered quietly to Margret. She shook her head vigorously.

"No. What if they decide to help us?" She turned her black eyes to me. They were full of such seriousness now.

"Maggie's right. We need to at least try." Catherine cut in, I nodded agreement.

"We'll go together then?" Margret asked, taking one of each of our hands. I gave hers a small squeeze.

"What if they decide to attack?" I shared an anxious glance with Cathy.

"Then we'll be ready." Margret said, at the same time Cathy said, "They won't." I smiled at Cathy. I liked her reassurance better.

We edged out of the trees coverage and engulfed ourselves further into the soft light of the house. Loud voices could be heard from inside, though I could only sense around seven people in the area. That was still a large number of people.

I momentarily questioned if Maggie was right, if we could actually fight them off if need be. Like always, the answer was yes. In the situation of a fight, we would be the dominant ones, despite our small numbers.

"Who will beckon them?" Cathy asked, looking at Maggie expectantly.

"I did it last time." Maggie said, letting some of her fear show. It was the power of our people to be able to seduce men with our voices. The only problem with this was that it was sometimes hard to resist the urge to keep singing. You had to stop eventually, but so many of our people had to kill themselves to stop beckoning to the men. It was something none of us truly wanted to risk.

I could see that Maggie wished she would be the one to risk it every time, but it took a lot of your energy to do, and I knew if she tried to do it more often then she was already forced to she wouldn't be able to stop herself from calling to every man around.

"I'll do it." I volunteered. When no one argued, I began to sing. My voice was high, yet light and soft. Have you ever heard of that guy who plays the flute and causes the snake to rise out of his basket? Well that was a perfect way to describe what our singing did to men. No, we weren't as destructive as our cousins the Sirens, but we were deadly if need be.

"It's working. They're coming. Lizzy, stop now." Catherine called, but I was too lost in the song. Lust took over my body and I couldn't wait for the men to arrive.

"Elizabeth. That's enough. You need to stop now." Maggie demanded, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

I sang louder and louder.

"We need to stop her now." Catherine's voice became hysteric.

"If we stop her, they'll be broken out of the trance and they might attack. She needs to stop by herself." Maggie said sternly. I watched as Cathy glanced quickly between me and Maggie before placing her hand on my throat and whispering some quiet words. My voice stopped immediately, and I fought to catch my breath.

A loud growling came from inside the house, just before the door was flung open. A fat ray of yellow light shone down on our naked bodies, causing them to look as if they were tan again.

Five huge bodies stumbled out the door.

The five of them looked onto us in awe and curiosity. To them, we were just three, strange, naked women standing outside their home. But we were so much more.


End file.
